Dru-Zod II (New Earth)
Zod and Ursa discovered a fragment of an old Kryptonian prison known as Fort Roz floating inside the Phantom Zone. The prison was transported into the zone due to a projector accident, and for reasons unknown, was able to maintain a corporeal shape. Inside the prison, time passed normally and residents were able to revert back into solid matter so long as they stayed inside the building. Because of this, Zod and Ursa were able to mate and produce a son, Lor-Zod. They raised him inside of Fort Rozz where the child was able to age normally. Zod however, was extremely abusive to the boy and saw him as little more than a tool by which to engineer their final escape from the Phantom Zone. Years passed, and Zod was able to build small space vessels that could maintain physical form and escape from the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod was the key to their success, and functioned as a physical tether between the material world and their otherwise ghostly wraith-forms. Zod knew that the surviving son of his jailer, Jor-El, was living on Earth and Zod wanted to finish off the family line. Further, he decided that Earth was an ideal world ripe for conquering and the establishment of a "new" Krypton. When the time was right, Lor-Zod was launched from the Phantom Zone and sent towards Earth. Upon landing, his ship activated a beacon, which allowed the other displaced Kryptonians the power to free themselves and follow him to Earth. After reuniting with his son, General Zod led a massive attack against the city of Metropolis and managed to exile Jor-El's son Superman into the Phantom Zone. From there, his followers and he enslaved the city, and began terraforming it with Sunstone structures, similar in design to the buildings of long-dead Krypton. Lor-Zod, having spent some time on Earth with Kal-El, inherited some of Superman's moral fiber and ultimately betrayed his father, attacking him with blasts of heat vision. | Powers = Known Powers: All powers and weaknesses are approximated based upon the characteristics of a standard Kryptonian existing in an environment under a yellow sun. :Kryptonian Physiology: Zod's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. :Solar Energy Absorption: Zod, like all Kryptonians, obtains his superhuman powers and abilities by absorbing the radiation emitted from Earth's yellow sun, and then converts its energy to his abilities, as he body acts a solar battery for such energy, effectively making him a god among men. :Superhuman Strength: Dru-Zod, also known as General Zod, is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Krypton. With his strength, Zod can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, and as such, he can bend and break through reinforced steel, crush wood panels, and can lift extremely heavy objects and uproot and even decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. :Invulnerability: Zod is resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm, and as such, humans can't hurt him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers can't even leave a mark on him, high-voltage energy emissions (beams) can't penetrate through him, and is immune to all earthly diseases and viruses, and he can only be harmed by other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman, and magic can harm him, and fragments from his home world called Kryptonite can cause him great pain and prolonged exposure to it can kill him. :Superhuman Stamina: Zod can maintain continuous movement and can exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. With that said, Zod can take part in superpowerd battle sequences probably for months on end. :Flight: Zod possesses the ability to defy the forces of gravity and fly at speeds in excess to the speed of sound. The mechanism by which he flies is unknown, but some suggestions include the use of a field of energy which allows unconscious manipulation of gravity or diffraction/reflection of gravity due to unidentified Kryptonian organs affected by a yellow sun. Alternately, this power could be explained as a psionic manipulation of a personal anti-gravitational aura, which is also caused by his Kryptonian cells and exposure to a yellow sun. :Superhuman Speed: Zod can exercise and or move at incredible speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier, and has the potential to move at speeds greater than the speed of light. :Enhanced Senses: The acuity of Zod's five senses are many times greater than that of the standard Earth human. :Telescopic Vision: Zod can, using the muscles in his eyes, see objects and people from vast distances away, more specifically, from at least twenty yards away, without damaging or straining his eyes. :X-Ray Vision: Zod can mentally break down the polymers in objects and even organisms, allowing him to see right through the object or person, and as such, he can see through anything besides lead. :Microscopic Vision: Zod can, by using the the tight, firm muscles composed in his eyes, see residues, small marks, bacterias and structures of viruses, and even cells that are inside interior complexion bodies, without causing any damage to his eyes. :Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: Zod can perceive various patterns within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television waves as well as any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :Infrared Vision: In combination with his other extraordinary vision-based powers, Zod can also see into the infrared spectrum. :Heat Vision: Through a conscious act of will, Zod has the ability to fire beams of intense thermal energy at a target simply by looking at it. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. :Superhuman Hearing: Zod possesses the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has enough control to block out ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. :Super-Breath: Zod possesses the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Zod can also inhale large volumes of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. | Abilities = * Leadership: General Zod is an expert in military tactics and strategic planning. | Strength = On Krypton, Zod appears to have possessed the strength level of an average male Kryptonian of his age, size and weight who engaged in regular physical exercise. While operating in an environment in a yellow star system, Zod's strength levels increase to superhuman levels. | Weaknesses = Magic: Zod is vulnerable to magical and psionic effects. Although he is no more detrimentally affected by such effects than a normal human would be, this is a significantly exploitable weakness in comparison to his incredible physical resilience. Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. Historically, Kryptonite exists in variant forms which can affect Zod in a number of different ways (See main article for more details concerning the different varieties of Kryptonite). Lead: Zod cannot see through lead with any of his vision powers. Solar Energy: Zod will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. He is not replenished by red sunlight, and its radiation can be used to weaken him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * General Zod's ability to function on Earth owes largely to material established in the 2003 limited series Superman: Birthright. Birthright provided what is now considered the definitive origin of Superman, as well as that of his Kryptonian upbringing. Originally, Pre-Crisis canon established that during Krypton's fifth historical epoch, a scientist named Kem-L (an ancestor of Superman), created a device known as the Eradicator. On a historic day, the Eradicator was activated and produced a wave of energy, which genetically bound all Kryptonians not only to each other, but to the planet as well. Because of this, if a Kryptonian ever attempted to leave Krypton, they would die. and All Kryptonians born after the time of Kem-L inherited this same genetic defect (which helped to explain why there were never any Kryptonian Green Lanterns). In Krypton's final days, Jor-El managed to find a cure for the defect, and administered it to his son Kal-El before sending away from the planet. When Mark Waid wrote Superman: Birthright, this aspect of Kryptonian biology was excised from the new history. As Kryptonians no longer suffer this genetic defect, characters such as General Zod are able to leave their home environment and travel to new worlds. * General Zod is a direct descendant of Admiral Zod, commander of the Kryptonian interstellar war fleet. Admiral Zod's ship crash-landed on Earth in the state of Texas several hundred years ago, and was later appropriated by Lex Luthor. The final fate of Admiral Zod remains unknown. | Trivia = * General Zod was the featured origin spotlight in ''Countdown'' #30. http://dccomics.com/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/general_zod * In the MMORPG World of Warcraft there is a ranged Bow called "Zod's Repeating Long Bow" which bears the quote "Kneel before him" on it, undoubtedly a reference to Zod's name and his commadno "Kneel before Zod" in Superman 2. | Recommended = * Action Comics #845 * Action Comics #846 * Action Comics #851 * Action Comics Annual #10 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Admiral Zod * Doomsday (Ship) * Lor-Zod * Non * Phantom Zone * Superman * Ursa | DC = | Wikipedia = General Zod | Links = * General Zod.net. Truth. Justice. Zod * Zod 2008 - a General Zod humor site * General Zod (Pre-Crisis) article at Supermanica * General Zod's origin at DCComics.com }} Category:Kryptonian Military Guild members Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Super-Breath Category:Super-Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Leadership Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic